Follow-up study to determine whether the children of mothers who had transplacental immunization with tetanus toxoid have higher levels of circulating anti-tetanus antibodies and tetanus toxoid-sensitive lymphocytes than do children of mothers not so treated. The response to a booster injection of tetanus toxoid will be compared.